Various processes and systems are known to effect data entry within the insurance industry. Typically such data entry might include a person reviewing a hand written form and transferring the information on the handwritten form into electronic form, i.e., by entering the information into a database using a computer, for example. The various systems that are known contain various pieces of functionality.
However, none of the known systems provide all or the type of functionality that is required in today's competitive market. A data entry person working for an insurance related entity is faced with complex forms from which to retrieve information. The data entry process is often complicated by the manner in which the form was completed by the applicant, especially if the paper form was not specifically designed with data entry in mind. For example, the applicant may not provide complete information, may enter remarks on a margin of a form, may fill in two selections where the question requires a “one or the other” answer or may materially alter entries. Further, when faced with hundreds of forms to complete, every efficiency that can be provided to the data entry person is highly desired.
Accordingly, the systems and methods of the embodiments of the invention provide a novel arrangement of features that address the above needs, as well as others.